Conventional M.2 connectors have a connector body with a mounting surface that is parallel with the receptacles that receive a storage device. Accordingly, conventional M.2 connectors are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) with the receptacles parallel to the printed circuit board. Therefore, a connected storage device lies parallel to the PCB. Thus, the storage device consumes a relatively large portion of the PCB's surface area.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.